Pure Color
"The one we call Pure Color is our Joker; our Ace. He is the one member that must survive no matter what. Even if something goes wrong and the Knights cease to exist, he must live on. Because he's the only one who can complete our ultimate order." -Lodeus's Private Logs The youngest of the Rhodean Knights and of the two survivors of the Knights, Pure Color has no ranking or position. He has not been seen since he fled the battle for the Silver Queen. Rumors say that he has been in hiding and training for these 300 years. on the 49th floor. Appearance As with all the knights, he is clad from head down in solid, white armor. His eyes or face have never been seen but his visor glows an eerie red. He is slightly taller than average, but slim. He is, however, not easy to notice. He seems to fade into the background and is not noticed until focused on. His visor on his helmet has been cut vertically on his right side, forming a cross like shape. After his betrayal, he fled into the 49th floor. There, he slowly became corrupted from his grief and rage, turning his armor pitch black. Wires that used to attach to something whip around him, reflective of his mood. Personality Unlike the other Knights who were self-confident and courageous, Pure Color is extremely self-loathing and self-doubting. He is extremely insecure, perhaps due to his younger status and unstable power. He is a Knight in morality; he upholds their code of chivalry without fail and treats the Knights as his family. However, his fear overwhelmed his loyalty, leading to the capture of the Silver Queen. History He joined the Rhodean Knights approximately 700 years ago, finishing the original 7. He was not a high ranker; he was a random boy Lodeus found while traveling outside the 100 Floors. For some reason, he fit in perfectly with the other Knights, but never really gained self-confidence. After 500 years, END battled Zahard and all that great stuff happened. I don't feel like writing it down again. He fled while the Silver Queen was attacked. By the time he realized what he had done, it was too late. Overcome with incredible guilt, he retreated to somewhere in the Tower and has not been heard from since. On nights with a full moon, however, you can hear manical laughter and sobbing in certain parts of the 49th floor. As such, many say that his spirit wanders there, forever lost and cursed with his sin. He was no longer a knight, but a failure. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Jack-of-all-Trades Pure Color was unique from the other Knights in the sense that he could do any position. He was adept in every stat, but excelled at none. Likewise, he was not a master at any position. However, all the Knights acknowledged that he had the most potential out of all of them. How they came to this conclusion is unknown. Shimmering Slash: After swinging his weapon, shockwaves of every color fly outwards in various directions, cutting through enemies. After the waves disperse, they leave a hazy mist in the air. Eventually, the mist grows thick enough to suffocate enemies. The Knights have no problem fighting in the mist. Radiant Release: From the slits in his armor and helmet blast beams of red light. While releasing these destructive blasts, he is blinded, since they also emit from his eyes. However, it is extremely unpredictable and destructive. Exceed: Creation: His unique ability granted to him by the Silver Queen. He is able to create top-class weapons (A-grade or higher) from the shinsoo around him and control them telekinetically. They also may have Ignition type abilities or other enchantments. Since he can simply imagine the kind of weapon he would like, he is impossible to fully predict in combat. However, due to his inexperience, the weapons lose their form after some time. Lodeus noted that through this ability, Pure may eventually be able to make a new class of weapon or life. Weapon Ragnarok: ' His holy blade, blessed by the Silver Queen. It never loses its shine or durability and remains sharp throughout the ages. *'Brilliance: While he holds this blade, he will never run out of energy while using light based attacks. Light energy will also revitalize him. Incandescent Armor: Although his armor usually gleams white, it can change color under certain conditions. Also, using certain shinsoo based attacks will also make it tint. It, like the other Knight armors, is incredibly durable. It was handcrafted by the Silver Queen. Traits Versatility: He is extremely proficient at everything, but a master of nothing. Relationships *Vera: Since Vera joined right before the Knights were destroyed, he did not have a chance to speak to her much. However, he appeared to like her very much, often going out of his way just to help her out. She considers him her family. It is unknown what he considers her. *Lodeus: To his Lord, Pure Color is eternally grateful. When he heard that his master was dead, he was overcome by grief and despair. Lodeus is the one who saved him from a colorless hell. He was the man Pure respected above all. Trivia *The red vertical slit in his visor is due to a fight he belonged to many years ago. Before the cut was there, the visor was still red. So many claim that he does not have human eyes at all, but is some sort of being instead.